


Predictions

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: Orac co-opts Vila to practise his ability to predict events.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Predictions

Vila looked up as Cally entered the flight deck. He was sitting on the couch, Orac on the table in front of him, apparently shuffling a pack of cards. 

“Hey Cally. Look at this.” He waved a card at her excitedly. “Look.”

Cally moved to sit down beside him. The card in Vila’s hand depicted a woman in a flowing gown, surrounded by sunlight and flowers.

“Who’s this then, Orac?” He placed the card face down on the Perspex box and the lights within flashed rhythmically. 

“The Empress of fecundity. A bountiful woman. Nurturing. Strong. The card represents Cally.”

Cally opened her mouth to speak but Vila hushed her with a gesture.

“And what do you predict for her?”

“She will face a challenge. She will need all her tact to resolve it.”

“What in the name of the seven Gods of Auron is this all about, Vila?”

Vila leaned towards her, shuffling the cards. “Orac’s interested in sharpening his predictive powers so he got Zen to rustle up these.” He waved a card at her.

“I am not sharpening my skills. I am researching the phenomenon of precognition...”

Cally ruthlessly interrupted the computer’s indignant protest.

“I don’t understand, Vila. What are they? How can a card predict anything?”

“The phenomenon... “ Orac began, subsiding with an abrupt whine as Vila removed its key.

“Tarot cards,” he explained enthusiastically. “They’re pre-Calendar. They used them to predict the future way back. Orac found out about them and wanted to experiment. He reckons he can tell us what’s in store for us. Only a day at a time at the moment, but, if he practises ... Useful, huh! Orac...” he replaced the key deftly and lay another card on the box. “What about this one?”

Orac whirred a bit. “The Fool,” it announced decisively. “You, Vila Restal. You will have cause for regret before the day is out.”

“Charming! Remember I’ve only got to hide your key...”

“Oh Vila. It’s all a bit vague isn’t it? I have to use my tact everyday on this ship and you always have something to regret.”

“No, I think we’re on to something. You want to be safe don’t you? Try this one, Orac.”

“The Magician. Kerr Avon.”

“Figures,” Vila remarked wryly. “ Okay. What’s in store for our resident Magician today?”

“Kerr Avon is not where you think he is.”

“You mean he’s gone missing? Is he safe.”

“Currently he has been stripped naked and is being beaten.”

“What?” Vila and Cally started in alarm.

“That can’t be right, Orac. Both you and Zen assured us that Sparon was a perfectly safe planet.”

“He’s only buying lithium crystals. Even Avon couldn’t offend anyone that badly could he? Not enough to torture him. Not in half an hour,” Vila babbled. 

“Torture? Some would call it that. This is not a prediction. It’s an immutable certainty.”

“Tortured? That’s terrible. We’d better do something, Cally....” Vila leapt to his feet, panic visible on his face.

Cally put out a restraining hand, “Wait a moment.... something’s not right here. Orac...”

She was too late.

“Zen, lock onto Avon’s signature. Bring him up now,” Vila yelled as he bolted for the teleport bay.

Cally followed resignedly.

***

It did indeed take all of her tact to calm Avon down and shield him from the ribald jibes of Tarrant and the frank appraisal of Dayna. It is not easy finding yourself transported from a massage table to the cold deck of the teleport bay with only a thin covering of soap suds to protect your modesty.

“Idiot. I’ll make you regret this,” Avon shouted through his shivers at a blatantly amused, but apprehensive Vila.

“I was trying to save your life!” he whined. “It’s not my fault I’ve never heard of an Amagon bath. We didn’t get luxuries like that in the Delta quarters.”

Orac purred with satisfaction. It had all evolved exactly as he’d predicted.


End file.
